A story from crazyvile
by darth mole
Summary: a runescape tale, plz R&R!


It was a long time since Sir Crazybot had killed the mighty dragon B squigells, and now tried to rule his city, Crazyville as good and nobel as he could.

That all went well for 3 years, but on a bright Sunday morning something was different, the orange clouds moved in a strange way, the cows didnt Moo, the rooster was sillent, the childeren who always played in the streets werent there.  
Sir Crazybot got worried, and called his best Knight, his name was Arthur, to go and look if he could spot anything that was disturbing the calmness and sweetnes that always hung above Crazyville.

After about 3 hours Knight Arthur came running back to the Castle where Sir Crazybot lived, and he tried to say it as clear as he could but the fear in his eyes said enough.  
An army had come, a army with skilled rangers, wisly magicians and brave warriors all from the land of Yuyu.  
And the leader of this army was a person well know to Sir Crazybot, it was the very wise, but very evil Darth Spader.  
The people of Crazyville never could get allong with the people of Yuyu, but to engage in combat, nobody thought that would ever happen.

Sir Crazybot did the first thing that came to his mind, he called his Secret Elite Force (SEF), thr SEF was a force that containd huge powers, only Crazyvilles bravest soldiers, wisest magicians and most skilled archers could get a spot in the SEF.  
But even the SEF wouldnt be able to crush the whole army that was headig towards the Castle, things didnt look good for Sir Crazybot.

At the time he was finished talking to the commanders of the SEF a huge bang was heard, and from his balcony Sir Crazybot saw that a catapult of Yuyu struck a house wich was now on fire.  
And things got even worse when he heard from a servant of his that his young beatifull daughter had been kidnapped when she was playing outside.

But then something strange happend, all of a sudden the catapults didnt fire anymore, the enemy werent advancing anymore, it seemd like they only came for Sir Crazybot's daughter.

Fulled with anger Sir Crazybot wanted to go out of the castle to go and fight Darth Spader, and get his beloved daugter back to the castle but was stopped by his guards, it would be suicide not even a skilled fighter as Sir Crazybot could defeat this kind of army.

3 days went by, and Sir Crazybot finaly got a plan together wich could free his daughter from the hands of Darth Spader.

He and his skilled SEF would take the Royal Horses out to Yuyu and then in a high risk assult free Sir Crazybot's daughter, and retreat.

So on the next day Sir Crazybot and SEF secretly pulled out of Crazyville and started heading towards Yuyu, it would take a whole day to get there.  
Finaly after miles of horsebackriding they saw a glimp of Yuyu, since it was night, they all saw the bright light the city layed out on the hills were they were preparing themselves, in 3 hours it would be the right time to go out on the mission.  
After 3 hours of waiting the time was there, and Sir Crazybot got on his horse, calleld Lucky, and stormd to Darth Spader's Castle, on his side were the young brave soldiers of the SEF.  
Sir Crazybot knew this wouldnt be easy, he knew people wouldnt die, but Darth Spader and his troops must PAY THE PRIZE for such a crime.  
When the got to the gates the archers, who also were on a horse, fired their arrows at the guards and the mages casted a spell to unlock the gate.  
So now the SEF and Sir Crazybot were making progress, they were within 50 feet of their destnation, there was no time to stop and think since the army of yuyu would likely t notice their actions and capture them to.  
That would be unexeptible, so Sir Crazybot lead the Charge and stormed though the front door, there he and the SEF got of their horses and stormed to the stairs wich lead to the dungeon, there Sir Crazybot's daughter would be held.  
A few warriors of the SEF stayed behind to watch their backs while the rest ran down the stairs and finaly saw Sir Crazybot's daughter!  
Their she was all tied up, Sir Crazybot ran towards her and untied here, but then at that moment he heard: hey, get out of there!

As he turned arround he saw Darth Spader with his sword in the air looking at him.

THE END


End file.
